


And Once Again, The Spring Has Ended

by Irinrinrin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Nijimura Shuuzou met Akashi Seijuurou again after he decided to give up on him.





	1. And We Met Again

The first time Shuuzou met Seijuurou was in his middle school year. He was a captain of Basketball club and Seijuurou was just a freshman. Seijuurou looked up to Shuuzou and Shuuzou fell in love with him. Shuuzou never said it but he always acted nice and supported Seijuurou as he could.

Due to family circumstances, he had to leave and moved to America. He didn’t get in touch with Seijuurou again. He decided to give up on him. But to his surprised, Seijuurou got into the same university as him and enrolled to the same department, Business Management.

Fate is playing nice to him.

Shuuzou approached Seijuurou and ever since, they were back on a good terms like the good old days.

“So, what would you like for lunch? The lecture will come late so we have plenty of time before it.”

“Hmm. I don’t know. Should we eat out? I’ve become bored with the cafeteria menu. How about you, Nijimura-san?”

“Hahaha. Figures. I know a good place so let’s eat out.” Shuuzou ruffled Seijuurou’s head out of habit and Seijuurou smiled at that.

“I am not a little kid anymore, Nijimura-san.”

“Ups, sorry. Habits die hard.” He awkwardly pulled out his hand.

The place was not that far off from the campus so they walked there. Shuuzou lead the way and Seijuurou walked behind him. Shuuzou brought him to a bit of a rundown shop. Seijuurou looked at the shop. Shuuzou saw him making a funny expression and he chuckled.

“It’s fine. It may look like this from outside but the inside is in a good shape. And the food is delicious, they also have yudoufu here.”

Seijuurou smiled. “Is that so? Then I would like to try it.”

They got in and sat. The waiter asked for their order, they chose and waited.

“It’s almost the exams week. Do you plan on having a study session with your classmate?”

“I don’t know yet. What about you, Nijimura-san?”

“I usually study in the hospital since my father’s there. But… I don’t know.” Shuuzou stole a glance at Seijuurou and shrugged.

“How’s your father’s condition, Nijimura-san?”

“Oh, he’s better now. So it’s okay even though I come there every once a week. And my sister’s been coming too.”

Seijuurou smiled. “Glad to hear that.”

Shuuzou smiled back at him. There was a little thump in his chest.

The food’s coming and they ate. Seijuurou said the yudoufu was delicious and it reminded him of Japan. Shuuzou laughed at that.

They came back to the campus and had their lecture.

On Saturday, after visiting his father at hospital, Shuuzou went shopping for dinner. He saw Seijuurou and was about to approached him but then he stopped. He noticed that Seijuurou was on the phone. Seijuurou was chuckling and making a gentle expression. It was as if he saw someone else. Shuuzou froze in his place. He was blushing, madly blushing. He scrunched down and made the people around him worried.

“That was unfair!”


	2. I'm Still Keeping My Hope

Since he saw Seijuurou's warm and gentle expression, Shuuzou always tried to invite Seijuurou for lunch or dinner. Seijuurou had no reason to refuse, except for the weekend. Shuuzou was hoping to see Seijuurou's warm and gentle smile again. And this time, he thought he would be the one Seijuurou made those expression for.

It was in the cafeteria after lectures had ended. Seijuurou sat on one of the empty table with his simple lunch set. Shuuzou approached him.

“Hey!”

“Oh, hallo, Nijimura-san.”

“You just ate lunch?”

“Yes. The lecture was extended since the exam is drawing near.”

“Ah, right.” Shuuzou sat across Seijuurou and took a sip at Seijuurou’s drink.

“Gaaah! Is this…?”

Seijuurou looked at Shuuzou and chuckled. “Green tea without sugar.”

“It’s so bitter!”

Seijuurou smiled. “I like it that way.”

Shuuzou sighed and looked at Seijuurou.

“Say, Akashi, it will be exam week soon. Wanna have a study session? I can tell you what subject will be out for each exam and which material you should study.”

“Sure. That will help me. When should we do that?” Seijuurou stole a glance at Shuuzou before he continued his lunch.

“How about on the weekend? Saturday and Sunday?”

Seijuurou stopped eating and put down his spoon, then he looked at Shuuzou.

“I don’t mind having study session if it’s on weekdays, I can make some times after lectures. But as for weekend, I deeply apologize. I can’t take the offer for I already have plans for Saturday and Sunday.” Seijuurou bowed his head to Shuuzou. Shuuzou scratched the back of his head.

“Is that so? Well, the weekdays will make do I guess.”

Seijuurou looked back at Shuuzou and made an apologetic smile.

“I’m really sorry, Nijimura-san.”

Shuuzou ruffled Seijuurou’s hair and made a big grin on his face. “It’s okay, really.”

It’s been almost a year and Seijuurou never, not even once, accepted Shuuzou’s offer to spend the weekend together. Seijuurou always said he already had plans for his weekend. But Shuuzou didn’t give up. Even though he thought he would be a nuisance, he still asked for Seijuurou’s time on weekend.

After the exams were over, Shuuzou invited himself to Seijuurou’s apartment. Shuuzou called Seijuurou on his phone to tell him. Seijuurou picked up at the first ring.

“Hey, Akashi. It’s me, Nijimura.”

“Yes, Nijimura-san. What’s the matter?”

“Remember the book you are looking for? The English version of Soji Shimada’s book?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I have it with me. I’ll bring it to you, can I?”

“Ugh, I’m sorry, today is-“

“I’m already in front of your door to be honest.”

“What? Wait a minute.”

Seijuurou rushed to the door and opened it. Shuuzou was there with the bog grin of his and he showed the book to Seijuurou.

“Yo!”

“Uh, hello, Nijimura-san.”

“You busy?”

“No, but-“

“Good. Pardon the intrusion.”

Seijuurou haven’t finished his words when Shuuzou barged in to his apartement. Seijuurou sighed and closed the door. It locked automatically.

“Your room looks so simple.”

Shuuzou sat on the sofa in the middle of the room. Seijuurou’s novel and phone were on the table. Shuuzou put his book beside Seijuurou’s novel.

“Nijimura-san, I’m sorry, but I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“You don’t look busy though?”

“It’s not that. I already have plans for today.”

“What? Reading novel? I can accompany you.”

“It’s not that. Please…” Seijuurou’s phone was on and he immediately looked at it, but then he disappointed. He sighed. He took his phone and went to messages apps. Shuuzou stared at him. The next thing he did was pulling Seijuurou’s hand which made Seijuurou dropped his phone.

Now Seijuurou was under Shuuzou with both hands pushed against the sofa.


	3. And Yet, Spring Ends by Default

Due to certain circumtances, now Seijuurou was under Shuuzou with both hands pushed against the sofa.

“Nijimura-san, please move away.” There was a demanding tone on Seijuurou’s voice and his eyes were menacing. Shuuzou shuddered a little but he got back again.

“Why? It’s not like you-“

Shuuzou stopped his words. There were noises from outside of Seijuurou’s apartment door. Shuuzou and Seijuurou heard a click from the door and it was pushed open.

Kuroko Tetsuya and Kiyoshi Teppei barged in and saw Shuuzou and Seijuurou in an awkward condition.

“See? I told you not to barge in like that.”

“It’s okay, Kiyoshi-senpai.”

“Kuroko? What are you doing here?” Shuuzou surprised at Tetsuya’s appearance at Seijuurou’s apartment.

“I’m visiting my fiancé, who is under you right now, Nijimura-san.”

“Eh?” Shuuzou looked at Seijuurou and now he noticed the ring Seijuurou wore on his left hand. He never wore that in campus.

“Can you please move away, Nijimura-san?”

Tetsuya’s tone of voice was soft and he was smiling to Shuuzou. But Shuuzou was sure he saw a glint on his eyes earlier. So he moved.

“Sorry, Akashi.”

“It’s okay.” Seijuurou was back on his seating position. “I didn’t hear a thing about you coming here, Tetsuya.”

“It was meant to be a surprise, Sei-kun.”

“So that’s why you-“

“Ah, sorry, I’ll leave I guess.” Shuuzou walked out of the door. He walked pass Tetsuya and Teppei.

“Eh, Shuu-chan, wait!” Teppei was about to chase after Shuuzou but he stopped and looked back at Tetsuya.

“I’ll be leaving now. If you need something again, you can contact me, Kuroko.”

“Thank you, Kiyoshi-senpai.”

Teppei got out of there and chased after Shuuzou. He walked behind him when he saw him.

“Did you know? About them?”

Teppei scratched his hair. “Umm, yeah. They have been like that since high school.”

“And about the ring?”

“Akashi declared it after Winter Cup ended in their first year of high school.”

Shuuzou suddenly squatted down and wrapped his head with his hands. It made Teppei startled.

“I feel like an idiot, falling for him and being in cloud nine every time he agreed to spend time with me.”

“Umm, it seems like they agreed to wear their rings only on weekend.”

“Yeah. I never saw him wearing a ring in campus and he never accepted any of my invitation on the weekend. Not even for studying! God damn it!”

Teppei walked closer to Shuuzou and patted his head. “There, there.”

Shuuzou looked at Teppei, like sending dagger with his stare.

“Your way of comforting sucks!”

“Ahahahaha…”

“Uh, well, thanks anyway.”

Teppei helped Shuuzou to stand back on his feet.

“The spring has ended and so did my first love.”

“There will be another spring next year, right?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I give you false hope? xD  
> I'm sorry if I did but I hope you still like this ^^


End file.
